Chitoge Kirisaki
|age = 15 - 16 (Season 1) 16 (Season 2) 18 (As Of The Manga) |date of birth = June 7th (Gemini) |blood type = B |height = 160 cm(1st Year Arc)162 cm(2nd Year Arc) |weight = 46 kg |occupation = Fashion designer |home country = America |goal = Convince the Bee Hive Gang and Shūei Clan that she is dating Raku Ichijō Confess her feelings to Raku Ichijō Find out who the promise girl is |likes = Raku Ichijō; Ramen; Her ribbon |dislikes = Claude Ringheart’s strictness Marika Tachibana (formerly) Being called a gorilla by Raku Ichijō The dark Thunder |chapter = Promise |episode = Promise |vomic = Haruka Tomatsu |japanese = Nao Tōyama |image = |relatives = Adelt Wogner Kirisaki (father) Hana Kirisaki (Mother) Raku Ichijō (Husband) Haku Ichijō (Son) |image 2 = |english = Erica Mendez}} is the main female protagonist of the Nisekoi series. She is the daughter of Adelt Wogner Kirisaki and Hana Kirisaki who served as the fake girlfriend of Raku Ichijō for the next three years of her school life to prevent a war from starting between their families. At the end of the series, Chitoge married Raku (which now makes her Chitoge Ichijō) and they eventually had one child with him named Haku Ichijō. Appearance Chitoge is an attractive and slim fair-skinned young woman with beautiful waist-length blond hair that has pink tips at the end of her hair, strikingly aqua-blue eyes, stunning features and coupled with her height - tall by most standards - and her natural figure, many people associate her with a supermodel. Her most notable feature is the red ribbon that she always uses to tie her hair which was given by Hana Kirisaki (Chitoge's mother), which is from when she was quite young, but she still prefers to wear this specific one though her mother has offered to buy her many more (In the manga, it was noted that her ribbon looked like the one the girl on Kosaki Onodera's picture book had). Chitoge is mostly seen wearing her school uniform which is a half-sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck and it connects a thin orange tie that is laced through a loop at the end of the shirt, making a little part of the tie to reach the skirt. The skirt is of fingertip length made out of blue fabric, that is accompanied by thigh-length black socks and brown slip-on shoes. The same uniform style is applied in winter but instead of wearing half-sleeves, she would wear long sleeves. When swimming or going to the beach, Chitoge has her hair in pigtails or ponytail and she would usually wear one of her bikinis. For a swim meet, Chitoge wore the school's navy blue swimsuit. Outside of school, Chitoge usually wears blouses, skirts, dresses, small heels, and occasionally, pants. During special events like her birthday party, Chitoge will generally wear an elegant dress with jewelry and her hair done. Personality Chitoge is somewhat a forgetful, stern and bold girl. However, once someone gets to know her better, she becomes very talkative and nice. Similar to Raku Ichijō, Chitoge is the type to go out of her way to help someone. For example, when Raku lost his pendant once again from the chain being broken, Chitoge had secretly gotten the Beehive gang to help fix it for him and gave it back later that night. Chitoge is somewhat oblivious when it comes to love and others' love interests, for example, how she didn't know what Seishirō Tsugumi’s "symptoms" were, which were actually love. She is also very athletic as she can easily jump over the school's walls and swim the length of the school pool in a couple of seconds. Ever since she was a child she had a hard time making friends as they disliked her. As a result, she had a cold demeanor toward people at the start of the series due to her relationship with her family. This led her to create notebooks filled with information on classmates in an attempt to make friends. . In Chapter 106, when Chitoge had lost her ribbon, she becomes very emotional and sad, wanting to find the ribbon very badly. Unlike her usual self, when Marika Tachibana insulted her for caring so much about a ribbon, she cried innocently, scaring the girl into speaking in her accent and helping in finding the ribbon. Raku also noted that she felt more womanly as Chitoge was meek and quite happy when he tried to buy a replacement ribbon for her and when she hugged him for finding her actual ribbon, but prefers her usual self better. It should be noted that she treasured the ribbon for two key reasons: because her mother gave it to her, and secondly because Raku told her when they were young that it would look good on her. Background Chitoge originally lived with Adelt Wogner Kirisaki (Chitoge's father) in the United States until she transferred to another school in Japan, where she is now currently attending. With her father being the leader of the infamous Bee Hive Gang, it has caused multiple problems for Chitoge during her childhood as she was unable to make friends as they disliked her. Being under constant watch by Claude Ringheart (Chitoge's bodyguard), the students from her childhood also disliked her. However, when she was young, she met and befriended a hitwoman in-training named Seishirō Tsugumi, who, to the current day, she is still friends with. Chitoge also seems to have a few problems with her mother, who has very high expectations for her, making Chitoge somewhat of a perfectionist who excels in both sports and academics. At some point during her childhood, Chitoge had become close friends with Raku Ichijō, Kosaki Onodera, Marika Tachibana and Yui Kanakura through a summer vacation in Tegu Plateau. Chitoge and Kosaki had a close relationship between the whole group and both shared a love for a picture book Chitoge owned which was about a princess and prince falling in love and reuniting together. Chitoge decided to give Kosaki the picture book as a sign of friendship and remembrance when they can longer see each other. As Chitoge and her friend's summer vacation comes to a close, Yui suggested that she and the rest of them make a promise to meet each other again in the future like the promise made between the prince and princess within the picture book. A set of 4 keys and a lock are made for all five of them. Only one key can open the lock. Chitoge is delighted with the idea of the promise and wants Raku's pendant to be able to accept her specific key so that Raku would have to marry her in the future with Chitoge believing that he liked her in the past. Chitoge and Marika fight over the idea of who gets to marry Raku through the promise and decide to ask Raku himself. A confused Raku does not know how to respond and reluctantly chooses Chitoge as the girl he would marry because of her long hair. An excited Chitoge is overjoyed to make the promise with Raku as she writes in her diary. As she heads out, she notices the last page of the picture book has been torn out and goes out to return it to Kosaki. In the field, Chitoge hides away as she watches the feelings Raku and Kosaki have for each other unfold. Chitoge is in shock at first but in the end, decides to let Kosaki promise Raku marriage as she gives Kosaki the real key that opens the lock. She then asks Raku if he can promise not to hurt Kosaki which he agrees to. Raku and Kosaki make their promise with Chitoge watching from afar. As Chitoge begins to pack up to leave, she notices that she still hasn't returned the last page of the picture book to Kosaki. She doubts that she will ever meet the rest of her friends again and puts the last page of the picture book inside a closet. She has an American father who is the leader of their Bee Hive Gang and a Japanese mother who is a very talented, young (young enough to be mistaken as Chitoge's sister) and workaholic businesswoman that runs a multi-national business conglomerate. Chitoge had also explains that "her mood can dictate Japan's economy on any given day." Because of her mixed background, she is seen by her classmates (mostly the male ones) to be quite exotic. Story First Year Arc Chitoge lived in America, but she then moved back to Japan for Adelt Wogner Kirisaki's (Chitoge's father) business. Soon afterwards, she found out that her father had arranged a fake relationship between her and Raku Ichijō. She despised Raku during the beginning of their "fake love," but she soon warmed up to him. Soon after the school trip, in which Raku found her alone in the dark forest, dressed up as a ghost, she asked him to call her by her first name, "Chitoge" and that she would call him "Raku," since they've been "dating" for so long, people would start doubting their relationship if they addressed one another formally. During the events of the beach on summer vacation, she begins to realise that her true feelings for Raku. However, when she asks him whether or not he believes that they would work together as an actual couple, Raku replies furiously saying "of course it wouldn't." However, he'd said this comment under the pretext of their usual banter. Chitoge, taking the remark as a sign of rejection and hatred, begins to sulk and avoid him altogether. After summer vacation, their class holds a "Romeo and Juliet" play, and they first chose Raku and Chitoge to act as the main characters, but she rejects the role, so their class then chose Kosaki Onodera. After an incident where Kosaki injures herself a few minutes before the play, Raku begs for Chitoge's help (since he doesn't want the play to be cancelled because of Kosaki) despite her cold attitude, to which she agrees, and they finally reconciled and cleared up the misunderstanding between them. It was during the play, that under the guise of the lines, she admitted her love for him. 'Second Year Arc' Third Year Arc In order to lift up Raku Ichijō's spirits from Marika Tachibana's departure, Chitoge tries to go to places that he enjoys, eat his favorite food and play his preferred arcade games. After the date, Raku realizes his love for Chitoge and she starts to learn Kosaki Onodera's feelings for Raku after overhearing her monologue. The next day, she overhears Shū Maiko talking to Raku and addressing Kosaki as Raku's love. Torn apart completely, she decides to leave for America so that her "fake relationship" cannot hold Raku back and she can let Raku and Kosaki be together. Chitoge becomes Hana Kirisaki's (Chitoge's mother) assistant in her firm in New York, proving much more efficient than anyone in her company, even better than Raku when he was Hana's assistant. She is put in an awkward position when Raku and Kosaki come to America to search for her. There, she lies to Kosaki as she never liked her. Hana decides to help her and tells where her where she can find Raku's mother, the author of the picture book "Zawse in Love". Raku's mother shares her anecdotes with the book and finally guides her to the Tenku plateau. At the Tenku plateau, she is reminded of all the events from 10 years and how she had voluntarily given up the true key to Kosaki. When Raku catches up to her, she confesses her love and tries to convince him why she isn't the right choice for him. But when Raku chooses her in spite of it all, she turns to and embraces him. Ending Arc Chitoge decides to not return to Bonyari with Raku Ichijō as she rather further her career at New York under Hana Kirisaki's (Chitoge's mother) guidance. Raku and Chitoge decide to marry in the end and it is revealed that they hadn't kissed even once until right before their engagement. The omake introduces the reader to Haku Ichijō (Chitoge's son), who doesn't seem to be good with others and has a similar problem with the Shuei clan as his father did. He also has blond hair like his mother's. He is seen attending Bonyari and seems to have taken a liking to Sasa Miyanagi (Kosaki Onodera's daughter). Abilities * Cooking skills: Throughout the series, Chitoge is shown to cook things that are either awful in appearance, taste, or outright inedible. One particular highlight is in chapter 116, in which she attempts to outclass Marika Tachibana by beating her cooking but ends up with too many failures. Swimming: Chitoge has proven to be a very good swimmer in chapter 10 she offers to learn it Kosaki. Chitoge swim the entire pool in just a few seconds and Raku says she is too advanced. Hand-To-Hand Combatant: 'Even if it's a joke, Chitoge was taught self-defense as a young child. Her punches and kicks towards Raku are unbelievably strong although they are a seen as a 'joke'. Relationships ''Main Article: Relationships of Chitoge Kirisaki Trivia *The name '''Chitoge means "thousand" (千) (chi) and "thorn" (棘) (toge). *Chitoge's surname Kirisaki 'means "paulownia" (桐) ('kiri) and "cape, peninsula" (崎) (saki). *According to Hana Kirisaki, Chitoge started wearing Hana's ribbon because Raku Ichijō said that it would look good on her. ** In the Nisekoi one-shot (original concept for the series), Chitoge's signature ribbon does not take the form of bunny ears. Instead, it is a more subtle accessory, simply tying together two buns on either side of her head. Furthermore, it is noted that her reason for becoming an excellent student (who, in the concept, is shown to score additional extra credit on top of flawless scores) is to spite Raku, who hated her since the events of ten years ago. In the final manga, Chitoge is still an excellent student but only because she has had an education in the US. * In Chapter 220, it is revealed that Chitoge is the one who gave Kosaki Onodera the book as a sign of their friendship. * Chitoge was originally the one with the key to open the lock pendant, but she gave it to Kosaki Onodera, effectively ruling her out as one of the possible promise girls. * Chitoge is one the most popular girls in series, either between Marika Tachibana or Chitoge, shown in Japanese polls. Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Ichijō Family